<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Home by todxrxki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116828">Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki'>todxrxki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, fluff mostly, set during brazil arc, t for sex implications and such, watching the sunset together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s half past four o’clock in the morning, and Shouyou’s pretty sure that no one else in their right mind will be awake. </p><p>But a conversation from just a couple of days prior comes to mind. “It’s not easy being here,” the Grand King Oikawa had said, basked in the sunlight in Shouyou’s vision and looking almost too attractive, at least in Hinata’s opinion, “half a world away from everyone else you know. So if you need anything, just shoot me a text and I’ll be there.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlittlenumbers/gifts">sevenlittlenumbers</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shouyou wakes to a grimy feeling all over. There’s an itch under his skin that he just can’t quite erase and a heavy feeling in his gut, and he finds himself at a loss for what to do. It’s obvious that he won’t be able to fall back asleep, and he doesn’t want to stay in bed. But it’s half past four o’clock in the morning, and he’s pretty sure that no one else in their right mind will be awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a conversation from just a couple of days prior comes to mind. “It’s not easy being here,” the Grand King Oikawa had said, basked in the sunlight in Shouyou’s vision and looking almost too attractive, at least in Hinata’s opinion, “half a world away from everyone else you know. So if you need anything, just shoot me a text and I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it’s five AM?” Shouyou had asked, and back then it’d been a theoretical thing. A joke. Not a thing that could actually happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Oikawa had just smiled. “Wow, Chibi-chan,” he’d said. “You’re demanding, aren’t you? First you want me to toss for you all those times, and now you’re demanding that I rush to your side even at five AM! What will you demand from me next, huh?” He’d punctuated that sentence with a wink, and Shouyou had found it a little bit harder to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not demanding anything,” he’d made himself say, though. “I just wanna know the limits! Like, what’s the latest I could text you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Oikawa had replied, still smiling a smile that Shouyou couldn’t quite decode, “I might be willing to be there at five AM. I don’t know. I guess we’d have to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou hesitates for a moment now, his fingers hovering over the phone keys. It takes him less than a minute, though, to make up his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Grand King!! I know it’s late so if you’re asleep don’t worry!! But I could use some company!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes just a couple of minutes to get a response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at the beach in ten minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a vague text, one that most people probably wouldn’t understand, but Shouyou gets it. There’s only ever been one beach for them, after all. So he puts on his hat and his running shoes and he takes off running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa is already at the beach by the time Shouyou gets there. It’s hard to fully make him out, but Shouyou can tell he’s sitting at the edge of the ocean, and the lazy ocean breeze blows through his hair. Shouyou has always thought that there’s something particularly amazing about Oikawa. Whether on or off the court, there’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>so awe-inspiring about the way that he carries himself and the confidence he emanates. It’s even more obvious to Shouyou now than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly approaches Oikawa, trying to keep his footsteps quiet - almost as if being too loud would shatter the peaceful simplicity of the moment. Oikawa senses him pretty quickly, though, and turns to look at him, raising one of his eyebrows. “You made it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shouyou says, beaming down at him. “Thank you for coming, by the way! You really didn’t have to. But… I’m glad you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal,” Oikawa says casually. “I mean, I didn’t have any other plans at 5 in the morning, and I guess this way we can watch the sunrise together or whatever.” He casts a lazy grin over at Shouyou, and Shouyou’s breath catches in his throat. He’s seen a lot of beautiful things in his life, rainbows and shooting stars and castles made of ice, but in this moment, even in the dark, Oikawa rivals them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha, yeah,” Shouyou says sheepishly, trying to stop himself from heading into daydreams again and sitting down next to Oikawa on his towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s going on?” Oikawa asks. “It’s not exactly a normal hour to be asking for hangouts, y’know. I assume there’s something going on in that head of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shouyou says, staring off into the distance and pulling his knees up to his chest. “I mean, I guess I just woke up feeling kind of homesick? Like, I woke up in this bed that still doesn’t really feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know, and my sister’s not there to yell at me for being too loud, and my mom’s not there to offer me a snack, and it’s been a long time since I got to talk to anyone from high school for more than a couple of minutes, like I miss Yamaguchi and Yachi and even Tsukishima and Stupidyama, and I don’t miss school really but I do miss seeing familiar faces every day and being able to communicate in my own language, and I miss being with people I know every day and being able to talk to them and…” He trails off. “Sorry. I’m talking too much!” He gives Oikawa a tiny grin. “I guess I’m just thinking a lot about home and everyone back there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Oikawa says. “This is probably the first time you’ve ever been this far from home, isn’t it? And it takes a while to adjust, but even once you do, there are still some days that you wake up and all you wanna do is go back home. It’s not so easy when you’re here, of course, but it is normal. And to help… I mean, you can get little pieces of home. You can call your family using your computer or an app, or you could even plan a time to video chat with all your little Karasuno weirdos. And of course…” Oikawa pauses. “Of course, you have me too. We may not have been as close in high school, but I’m still from home, so I feel like I count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Shouyou says. He does, in a weird kind of way he’d never have expected, have Oikawa. He thinks about this for a second, then asks, “Do you ever regret leaving Japan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do my best not to have regrets,” Oikawa replies. “I know that coming to Argentina is what was best for my career and my volleyball. But even then… it hasn’t been easy. Still, though. I don’t regret it.” He gives him a smile. “Next time you want to ask me such personal questions, you’ll have to buy me a drink first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to ask my sponsor for a little extra money then,” Shouyou says, giving a little laugh. “But I get that, really! Like, I think I’ve improved a lot as a volleyball player a lot since coming here! What do you think, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I think?” Oikawa pauses, putting a hand on his chin. “Well, I guess I’d say you’ve improved a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little bit?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Oikawa says, smiling in a teasing way that gets Shouyou’s heart rate faster all over again, “I could always be convinced, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re agreeing to toss to me again then,” Shouyou says eagerly. He’s become all too fond of Oikawa’s tosses in the past couple of days, of the way that Oikawa caters to his spikers -  and, he’s beginning to notice, despite his often prickly exterior, the side of Oikawa that caters to his spikers is not just for volleyball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Oikawa says, giving a small laugh. “I guess it wouldn’t kill me. But… not just yet. It’s too dark right now anyway, and I want to watch the sunrise to make getting up this early a little more worthwhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou wants to argue, to say that being here with him and playing volleyball together should be reason enough, but he keeps his mouth shut. Instead, he looks out at the horizon, where the sun is starting to peek out above the blue of the waves. When he turns back to Oikawa, he finds that Oikawa’s staring at him. “What?” Shouyou asks, because he’s never known subtlety. “Is there something on my face or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Oikawa replies, almost absentmindedly. He’s quiet for a moment before he adds, “You know how I said I try to live without regrets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course!” Shouyou replies. It’d been one of the most badass things Shouyou had ever heard, so it’d be kind of difficult for him to forget it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Oikawa says, “I just know that if I don’t do this now, I’m going to regret it. So, well, here goes nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou doesn’t know what Oikawa’s talking about for a second, but then Oikawa starts to lean towards him, his eyes fluttering shut and Shouyou thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s just like in volleyball - when the game is at set point and the setter sends up a high ball that’s meant just for him, Shouyou thinks, and in that split second he has to decide the best placement and velocity or whatever for the ball and how to avoid the blockers. It’s one second, but it’s completely game changing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This moment feels just like that. It’s one second that he has to decide, but what he decides will change the game forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for him to decide, though - or maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t even really a decision in the first place. He leans in to meet Oikawa in the middle, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips make contact. Oikawa’s mouth is firm and yet soft against his, and he pulls Shouyou closer as they kiss, over and over again, getting closer until Shouyou is situated in his lap. Shouyou has kissed his fair share of people, girls and guys, but he can’t help but think it’s never been quite like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s never been like Oikawa, basked in the light of the sun as it rises behind Shouyou, the rays bathing his sun kissed skin as he smiles up at Shouyou. The kisses have never been so warm, the touches never so gentle and yet purposeful, the warmth overtaking his chest never so noticeable. He sighs against Oikawa’s mouth, but it’s a pleasurable sigh. Oikawa pulls back, giving him a teasing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Oikawa says, his voice breathy in a way that Shouyou is very, very intrigued by. “Yeah, I’m glad we did this. Because I’m definitely not going to regret this one bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou laughs, then presses a slow, deliberate kiss to Oikawa’s cheek before trailing down to his neck and mouthing at the skin there. “I’m not gonna regret it either,” he says, then pulls back. “But you were right. Having you here… and doing this… it makes it easier. Because you make it feel more like home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stares at him for a second, eyes oddly wide and cheeks strangely pink. He gives Shouyou a slight nudge, and Shouyou scoots back, landing back on the sand. Then Oikawa jumps up to his feet. “Speaking of home,” Oikawa says, and then, “Well, I mean, I don’t really have one here, but… wanna come to mine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou takes the hand Oikawa offers him, and it doesn’t take any time at all before Shouyou nods and grins, telling him, “Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grimy feeling under his skin is replaced with a pleasant buzz, and, Shouyou thinks as they head off, away from the beach - he’s not complaining. Not one bit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI EVERYONE!!<br/>I wanted to wish my lovely friend Sky a very happy birthday, so I decided to write her an Oihina fic!! Sky, thank you so much for putting up with me and my constant accusations and requests for you to draw Kuroken on BPP! I love you lots!<br/>Also, I've never written Oihina before so I hope it turned out okay!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>